Halloween Masquerade
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: It's that time of year again. The candy, sugar, chocolate. Let's see what Videl gets at OSH Halloween Masquerade. Something very sweet I hope...


_Disclaimer: DB, or any of its contents, does not belong to me…_

Just a fic I did for Halloween…enjoy!

**Halloween Masquerade**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

            It was that time of year. The leaves were rapidly changing colours and were falling to the floor without a second thought or clue to who would have to pick it up. This season called autumn, or fall, whatever one would like to call it, was full of surprises, changes, and variation. One would like it because school was back in demand. Some would think it was an evil thing, but how you're wrong. Think past the work, the lessons, and the boredom. Think…friends! One would be especially glad to be in a place where it was roaming of teenagers…people who's the same age as you…

            To Gohan, it had changed his whole life. School was easy…making friends were easy…living up to the friendship may be difficult but it was nothing Gohan could handle. Falling in love…well…that was something defiantly unexpected. 

            Dealing with these feelings totally made Gohan sidetracked. Especially knowing whom Gohan was infatuated with made it even more difficult to deal with. 

            Videl Satan, the one who almost screwed him, blackmailed him, and made his life a lot more complicated than it already is…

            "Gooooo-haaaaan!"

            Quickly snapping out of thoughts, he braced himself to be tackled down by his amiable little brother. "Hey squirt! What are you up to?"

            As a carbon copy of his father, Goten was just…adorable. It wasn't hard to read his face, as if at this moment you could tell he was defiantly up to something. "Guess what? Mom said I could go trick-or-treating with Trunks! Do you want to come with us?" His face was glowing with excitement. 

            Gohan blinked. "What? Halloween is here already?"

            Goten nodded quickly. "It's in one week!" 

            Gohan was a bit dumb founded. Mentally, he cursed to himself as he vividly remembered Erasa babbling about some "Masquerade Party". He promised Erasa he would go. "Sorry squirt, but I promised my friend to be at some 'gathering'." He desperately tried to avoid saying 'party' in front of his brother.

            Goten frowned. "Aww…you don't know how much you'll be missing. Think of the candy!"

            Gohan tried to ignore the saliva dripping down Goten's lower face as he also frowned. He made a mental note to eat his candy before his brother gets a sugar rush. Saiyans…ahem…children demi-saiyans on sugar is NOT a good thing. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to get some at this 'get-together'."

            Goten remorsefully got up. His state of sadness quickly dulled as he smiled, thinking his brother knows what he's doing. "Aright Gohan, but you don't know what you'll be missing!" He hurriedly walked out of the room.

            When he was gone, Gohan walked to his closet and opened it. There he found his costume in mint condition. He turned a bit to see the pile of rose scattered on his desk. He whispered to himself. "Oh, you don't know what I'm getting myself into."

~*~

            On the next day, Gohan saw Videl at her locker. He could smell her distinct scent from his current position. He didn't hesitate to walk up to her.  

            At her locker, Videl found something quite suspicious falling down as she opened it. It was a 'dead-ful' looking rose with a red tag attached. Slowly picking it up, she noticed the discrete aroma of the lifeless flower. She curiously pulled the tag off and read it carefully. 

_My Dearest Videl,_

_Letters cannot assemble itself to describe to you how I feel about you_

_Even a lively rose does not out shine your beauty_

_All I ask you is to meet me at the Halloween Masquerade _

_If you trust me enough I will revel who I am_

_For now I'm just your,_

_Veiled Admirer_

_P.S. You'll know it's me—the one with a replica of the rose you're holding…_

            After reading something so unanticipated, Videl was pale. So surprised that someone probably cares so much for her…

            But it was so conspicuous that this may be a stalker…or a rapist of some sort. Confusion was written all over her face.

            "Hey!"

            She didn't need to turn around to see who that was. She quickly hid the dull flower and note and put on her daily façade. "Hey Gohan."

            He looked cheerful as he asked, "You're going to the Masquerade Party?"

            She raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Should I?"

            Gohan almost shuddered, also getting a little tense. "Well if you have a date…then why not?"

            Her face showed that she was curious, "And you?"

            Gohan took in a deep breath; "I'm going to take Goten and Trunks out for 'Trick-or-Treating'."

            She nodded, but one could tell she didn't believe a word he said. "I see. Well try to have fun without me. I'm still debating with myself if I should go to the party or not."

            Gohan looked at his watch…trying to attract attention somewhere else. "Well…like I said, if you have a date, you should go."

            "And if I don't?"

            "Then have fun. You have no idea what will happen!"

            Videl nodded uninterested. "Whatever you say Gohan. Let's get to class. Maybe this will be the first time you'll be early."

            Gohan sweat dropped and followed the petite girl's lead.

~*~

            Stupid Sharpener! Why did he have to bring a dead rose to class! Now Videl is being suspicious of him… What else can go wrong? What if she thinks it's him and decides not to come. Why do things have to be so complicated!?!

_            Why the hell does Sharpener have dead flower with him? Oh no, don't tell me he's the one! _Videl quickly took the rose out, along with the label. Carefully, she read its contents over and over again. Soon, she came to a short conclusion. She muttered under her breath, "He's too stupid to write something like that anyways." Quickly, yet carefully, she stuffed the somewhat significant objects in her pocket.

            Gohan dangerously leaned back against his chair, not caring if he fell back or not. On his face was a wide smirk. "What was that?" he whispered as soft as he could to Videl, even though it was more than a hiss.

            Videl tried to cover up everything. "Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself."

            Oblivious to her, Gohan saw everything. He heard her offend Sharpener. He mused to himself. _Maybe…she won't have doubts anymore! _

            Everyday, till the night of Halloween, she kept receiving the same lifeless rose and note. She admitted to herself that she'd just have to go…and give this 'Secret Admirer' a piece of her mind. Besides she could _almost take anybody on, at least on this planet that she lived on. _

~*~

            Walking in a sulking state, Videl had no where to go but home. Or she could go and buy candy for Halloween. Deciding the tedious task of purchasing Halloween treats, something odd struck her attention.

            "Baba's Magic Ball!"

            Videl read the sign thoroughly.

            "Only thirty dollars, I can read what's in store for you!"

            Arrogantly, Videl walked into the booth, partially determined to make a fool of this "Baba". She grumbled under her breath, "Like anybody could see what's in store for me… ha!"

            Entering inside this secluded area; Videl was a greeted by this 'witch' floating on top a crystal ball. 

            "Hello, welcome…Videl!" This witch-lady somewhat cackled. Her voice was a bit scratchier for a witch.

            Videl was a bit taken back when this person knew her name. She was considering to ask her about this but decided against not. Following the witch's next directions, she sat down and handed the witch thirty dollars.

            "How may I help you?"

            Videl glared at the witch. "If you were a witch…or physic you'd know what's wrong with me."

            The lines on the older creature were thickened as she frowned. She then did some hocus pocus stuff with her hands. Soon, the crystal ball viewed Videl at her locker picking up the lifeless rose and reading it. Then she said what was expected, "You want to know if you should go to the Masquerade Party or not?" Oblivious to Videl, the witch saw more than she intended to.

            Videl nodded.

            Baba smiled a bit, using her super natural powers to see who this is. She almost gasped at the sight but she knew better not to say anything. "Yeah, I see a good fortune heading your way."

            Videl was very curious in her thoughts. "What…on Halloween?"

            Baba nodded.

            Videl got a little excited. "Did you see my future? You saw what's going to happen?"

            Baba nodded again.

            Videl asked quickly, "Can you tell me what happens?"

            Baba then tapped on her sign, "Fortune read for only 5 minutes. Thirty dollars for another 5 minutes of fortune or disaster heading your way."

            Videl grunted and looked for another thirty on her. Searching in her pocket thoroughly, she only could find a hundred dollar bill. She handed it to the witch.

            Baba declined and shook her head. "I don't take large sums of money. Go next door and break it."

            Videl sighed and hurriedly entered the store next door. Gasping for air, she ran out since she was running as fast as she could. She turned next door and found…nothing. "Where did she go?" she blurted rout rudely.

            She scanned the whole area for the same 'stall', but found nothing.

            Discontent, she furious walked away.

~*~

            Erasa squealed, "Aww, you'll look so cute in it!"

            Videl fought hard not to lash out on her best friend. "I'm not going to be a _princess for Halloween!"_

            Erasa pouted, "But Videl…"

            Videl frowned and aggressively threw Erasa's costume away. "It's supposed to be a Masquerade Party, right? This 'Secret Admirer' of mines isn't supposed to know who I am!"

            Erasa sat there and did something, which resembled a lot like thinking. "Well, if you're out of character then how will this 'Admirer' find you?"

            Videl stared at the blonde. "Well, we're all supposed to wear masks. This person also directed me to have a dead rose with me so I could be identified."

            "So…"

            "So?"

            Erasa sat there pondering. "I think you should be a belly dancer."

            Videl almost fell over. "What?"

            Erasa made good sense, for once, "Well, no one would suspect you're that! Only the 'Admirer' because you have the rose! That can also buy you a lot of time!"

            Videl curled herself up into a ball and thought about it. Although she did not smile, she agreed, "Fine, but the costume better not be pink!"

            Erasa giggled and went to work…

~*~

            A cool crisp of air passed by as Videl walked inside OSH for the party. No one suspected this belly dancer—or this gypsy of some sort was Videl. She didn't think she stood out. Everyone had a mask or something over to cover their identity. It also seemed like a bad thing because she didn't know who was who…

Teenagers dressed as demonic creatures passed by as the music was heavily pounding. She noticed the vast decorations set up in the giant room as she thought the fog maker thingy was a good effect. She almost jumped at the sight of a headless body, with imitation of blood flowing out of it with ease. As more unknown individuals passed by, she instinctively clutched onto the lifeless matter in her hand and with the other, pulled her veil 'scarf thingy' to conceal her identify further. A part of her was afraid of what would happen; yet the other was so excited. She wanted to find 'him'. She was so ecstatic yet so shaken up, that she didn't even bother to look for Erasa.

            An incredibly tall man stood under the doorframe, just watching the people dance and have fun. He was watching out for the one. He knew she would find him sooner or later. He would just have to be patient…

            Although everyone was someone else for one night, some people's costumes were hilarious. She rolled her eyes as she tried to get free from some 'hobos' and quickly scurried off. Flicking her reasonably long hair back she decided she needed some air. Heading to the door, she found something which caught her attention.

            There was a man who had half of his face obviously covered by a bandana of some sort, holding a genuine sword in one hand and a…dead rose in another. She took in a deep breath, also noticing the disgusting scent in the room, and headed to the man. Needless to say, she concealed the what-was-a-flower under some garment of hers.

            "Hey cutie, you want to dance?" At closer inspection, she noticed he paid a lot of attention to detail. It was evident that he was dressed as a warrior or fighter of some sort. Imitation of bruises, blood, and scraps were scattered over his face and parts of his body that you were able to see. He had black, gravity defying hair and deep onyx eyes.

            The young man was baffled. "Huh? Me? Well, I'm kind of waiting for someone…" His voice was a bit husky. It wasn't so evident that he was trying to conceal his true pitch of a voice.

            _I know…it's me…_ "Oh come on! Just one dance! Please?" she begged in a girlish voice, thinking it'd be enough to persuade him.

            The man sighed but agreed. "Oh alright. But only one." He put his sword in its case and followed her lead.

            On the crowed dance floor, the two held each other as two strangers would. A bit uneasy, they tried to make it enjoyable as possible. 

            The music, the people, the season, the party, everything was getting to him. Soon, he was devoured into a frenzy or a somewhat high as he could feel the rhythm of the song pumping through his veins. Unexpectedly, he instinctively brushed his hand over this woman's belly. He could feel her jump back a bit but soon felt comfortable as he gripped to her waist, pulling her closer. By her distinct scent, her frame, her eyes, her mood, he knew she was Videl. He would have to play along for only a little while.

            She couldn't believe they were dancing to a well… 'dirty' dance. She had seen it on television somewhere, where two people would dance and move…well…really close together. She fought her conscious to be strong. As her character was expected, she played dirty. After all it was a Masquerade party. For one night you can be someone else for once and defy your reputation. 

Pulling her silk scarf back up to its position, she gripped the man's hair and with the other, pulled his shirt so his body and hers had no space in between. Both bodies swayed in unison, consumed in their own fun. This appealing attraction caught her off guard. She didn't expect herself to feel comfortable. She admitted it was fun… Especially thinking you would never see this person again, or knowing who he was made it seem a bit better. It was even better when you think this person doesn't know who you are…

Oblivious to the dancing couple, a crowd of cheering people had formed and watched… Some were amused, some were green of envy…some were even following their lead.

It was in the end of the song when this masked man was soon eyed leveled to her, since her upper half of her body was pulled back. He was quite amused when receiving the look when possessively holding her bare parts and tugging on her fabric. She was equally evil as she moved her hip up and down in a rhythmic tic matter against his body. He could tell she was having fun…

Devoured in her own amusement she her mind went thinking about other things…like Gohan…_Oh only if Gohan was here…_

She then froze feeling something inside of her. It hurt. Quickly pulling away, not even giving the man an apologetic look, she ran away. She felt somewhat ashamed when having fun with one…and loving another… It would be a miracle if this mysterious man was Gohan. Ha! That'd be the day… Too bad he's taking Goten and Trunks out for 'trick-or-treating'…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was standing behind her. "Had fun?"

She turned around. "You…"

"Why did you run out on me?"

She found comfort looking at the dark sky. "I was…confused." Not wanted to hurt her admirer she tried to give him a plausible explanation. "You see I like this guy and you know…"

He almost smiled. "I understand." He sat down beside her, admiring the dark sky. "Why did you ask me to dance with you?"

Videl almost smiled, feeling that it was a good time to reveal her little secret. "Aren't you my admirer?"

He nodded. "I take it you're Videl then…"

She hesitated but then nodded. "And you'd be?"

He didn't have the courage to look at her. "I don't think I have the guts to reveal myself to you. I was hoping to spend time with you…masked."

Videl nodded and tried to understand. She spoke her thoughts and blurted out loud, "How much do you like me?"

He was a bit taken back with this question. "Well…if it was rated out of ten, it'd be somewhere between nine and ten."

She whispered a soft, "oh." For some reason, she wasn't too afraid of him. It felt like she knew him from somewhere…someone trusting…

"Why are you not afraid of me?" his voice was a bit huskier as he tried to mask it. 

She looked at him. She was mentally debating with herself if she should tell him anything. "Well, you see…um… it's just that…" _Oh gosh Videl, get a grip. "It seems like I know you from somewhere. That's all." Her last words came out is a soft whisper. She then felt a little ashamed and found a bit comfort looking at her hands._

The man nodded. He did something daring. Pulling her back, his whispered in her ear, "Do you think I'm someone that I'm probably not?"

She was a bit jumpy but nodded. 

He then slowly pulled down her scarf, which concealed her mouth. Admiring her lips, he traced his fingers over them. Somewhat amused with her reaction he spoke softly, not daring to scare her. "I want to kiss you before I leave."

She looked at him wide-eye. Kissing a total stranger isn't what she had in mind. _But he's—her conscious fought with her. A part of her wanted to find out who he is and if she kissed him then maybe she would figure it out. Another part of her felt like she was deceiving Gohan…even though they weren't going out..._

Looking around, he spotted an innocent kid and called upon him. With his costume he was intimidating. He then 'borrowed' a piece of chocolate from this kid. After the kid was gone, he then gave her a trusting look as he made the chocolate melt with his body heat. Before he would do anything else he asked her, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. She then wondered if she was on crack or something…

He spoke again with an innocent voice, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to kiss you then I'll be gone…"

She could feel her heart pounding at an irregular rate, finding it quite annoying.

He traced what was left of the chocolate over her mouth and whispered, "Happy Halloween." He then made sure Videl's eyes were closed as he leaned in and pulled down his bandana. Slowly, yet skillfully, he smoothed his lips back in forth over hers so some chocolate would smear over his own. He would then coax her lips so it would open to him. Abruptly his mouth opened over hers and he deepened the kiss. It took him less than fifteen seconds to bring her memory into sharp focus, and all her defenses began to crumble.

 Not wanting to ruin the moment she didn't want to open her eyes. Her hand rested on his soft face and continued to stroke over it. Her other was dangled and played within his silky hair. Soon, her lips were out of his grasp as she pulled away.

Although his face was not that visible due to the poor light, she saw who this person was. She almost gasped out of surprise, but was somewhat happy it was him. "Gohan…" she whispered as loud as she could even though it came out for only him to hear. 

            She didn't know what happened next, everything was in quick flashes. He surprisingly disappeared…

            She yelled loudly, "Gohan!"

            She looked at the dark sky and soon everything faded away…

~*~

            Videl woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. Groggily, she looked at her calendar and noticed to a great extent that it was only the 30th of October. Wide-eye, she yelled, "What? Don't tell me none of that happened!" 

Surprised at her own selfishness, she frantically looked around her room for any indication or proof that the Halloween night had happened. It was so blissful, fun, exciting; she would have kicked herself if it didn't. Losing hope, she decided to make her bed. Under the sheets laid the admirer's bandana…

            She stopped what she was doing and caressed the piece of fabric. She looked outside of her opened window, hoping to find something. Videl whispered to the wind, thinking someday it would make its way to him, "Gohan…"

~*~

Ok ok, I know that sucked. I wanted to make a special for Halloween and this is what you get.

Greatest Apologies Especially for my lack of energy to write in the end)!

_Don't ask me if it was a dream or for real. I don't even know!_

But I'm curious to know what you think it is.

So what if I know…I just want to know how you think…that's all.

But **reviews are always appreciated…**

Feel free to check out my other stories like Unforgettable and the Unwanted Emotions Series. Those are actually worth reading. Well at least I think so.

Goku's Daughter

Kiss Kiss

~*~


End file.
